


Семиотика съестного (или Жареный цыпленок с каперсами)

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: В этой истории присутствуют фигурки из желе, шутка про члены (в одном контексте) и визиты в политически актуальные места, Стив приобретает некоторые черты кумушки-сплетницы, Баки метафорически преследует замороженный цыпленок, Наташа идет на крайние меры, чтобы извиниться, а в конце у всех всё хорошо.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	Семиотика съестного (или Жареный цыпленок с каперсами)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Semiotics of Comestibles (aka the Roast Chicken Caper)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335448) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



> Вычитка и примечания - Lali45.

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Баки, приподнимая книгу в мягкой обложке с устрашающим заголовком «Великолепный пудинг из макрели: классические диетические рецепты семидесятых годов».

Книга венчала небольшую стопку поваренных книг – все они были, очевидно, на тему «Паршивые идеи питания из прошлого». Стив коллекционировал поваренные книги, пусть и не так, как когда-то мраморные шарики и бейсбольные карточки. Книги были по большей части подарками, причем в некоторых случаях – как надеялся Баки – шуточными. 

Стив оторвался от нарезания лука.

– Клинт, – ответил он, и это всё объяснило. – К счастью, в ней нет рецептов, поэтому он не может подбить меня приготовить что-то оттуда.

Баки пролистнул несколько страниц.

– Я бы подбил тебя приготовить похлебку «Сюрприз», – сказал он, рассматривая картинку. – Но не могу обещать, что съем то, что получится. О, глянь-ка. Тут в самом деле пудинг из макрели. Только он _воздушный_ пудинг из макрели. Надо было так и написать в названии. 

Пока Стив нарезал что-то ломтиками и кубиками и доставал продукты из холодильника (положительная сторона совместного ужина и просмотра игры: единственная обязанность Баки состояла в том, чтобы приносить пиво и тушить устроенные Стивом пожары, да и то последним пришлось заниматься всего раз), Баки просматривал книгу с восхищением и ужасом одновременно. Кажется, вся еда оттуда представляла собой формованные мясные желе, хот-доги и не сочетаемые друг с другом продукты, которые навалили на нарезанный белый хлеб и обозвали экзотическими именами. Желе из формочек ему было по-своему хорошо знакомо: может, на нем и помешались в семидесятые, если верить книге, однако Баки, еще когда работал официантом до войны, подал достаточно еды, совершенно нормальной в прочих отношениях, но залитой бульоном и заключенной в желе. Что касается остального, наверное, прав был терапевт, утверждая, что стоит рассматривать выкрутасы популярной культуры в годы бытности его Зимним Солдатом как нечто забавное, а не сквозь призму вины, гнева и горечи. Для них со Стивом десятилетия, прошедшие между падениями и возвращениями, все равно были разными: Стив пропустил их полностью, в то время как сам Баки присутствовал урывками, однако его знания и впечатления были настолько ограничены заданиями и хозяевами, что обычно казалось, будто его вовсе там не было. В семидесятые Зимний Солдат провел много времени вне криокамеры, но чаще всего крайне далеко от мест, где можно было наткнуться на спаржу под сливочным сыром или запеканку с тунцом, идеально подходящую для обеда вскладчину. 

– А эти похожи на члены, – объявил Баки и развернул книгу так, чтобы Стив смог взглянуть на два блестящих розовых изогнутых экземпляра фигурок из креветок, лосося и желатина. – Члены утопленников, правда, но все же. 

Стив, который уже переместился к плите, оглянулся и нахмурился, но одновременно – и Баки знал, что так выйдет, – увидел иллюстрацию. А увидев, нахмурился сильнее, но лишь для вида: Баки заметил, как он улыбается, отворачиваясь.

– Как грустно, что я мог бы, наверное, приготовить все из этой книги, – заявил Баки.

После возвращения его кулинарные навыки многократно улучшились, но в свое время он начинал с нуля. До армии пределом способностей обоих было нарезать хлеб или вскрыть консервную банку, и если Стив в этом веке серьезно вознамерился учиться по-настоящему, то Баки нахватался того немногого, что знал, скорее из самосохранения и посредством отказа от онлайн-доставки еды как минимум дважды в неделю. 

– Может, я сделаю Наташе сюрприз: приготовлю для нее крепость из хот-догов с капустой и скажу, что это королевское жаркое с сосисками. 

– Наташа убивала за меньшее, – указал Стив, потянувшись за миской с нарезанными перцами и сельдереем. – Почему бы тебе не приготовить для нее что-нибудь стоящее?

– Я готовил, – возразил Баки. – Если в моем омлете не было трюфельного масла, это не значит, что он не в счет. Ей понравилось. 

Наташе понравился омлет, потому что по количеству сливочного масла было ясно: его приготовил человек, рожденный за шестьдесят лет до того, как кто-то начал беспокоиться о жире и холестерине.

– Я имею в виду что-то более приличное, – сказал Стив, не отрывая глаз от сковороды. – Что-нибудь изысканное.

Пришел черед Баки хмуриться.

– Это по твоей части, приятель. Я изысканное не умею. Я его и в ресторане не факт что закажу. 

В кухонных шкафчиках Стива хранились специи и соусы, о которых Баки никогда не слышал, и крупы, о существовании которых он не подозревал. Его собственные запасы выглядели экзотичными, если содержали больше двух видов сухой пасты. 

– Знаю, – согласился Стив. – Поэтому и предложил.

Баки скорчил гримасу за его спиной.

– Ты снова проделываешь этот фокус, когда твой усиленный мозг устанавливает непонятные всем остальным связи.

Развернувшись, Стив бросил на него быстрый недовольный взгляд и пожал плечами.

– Когда ты готовишь для кого-нибудь, причем прилагаешь усилия, а не просто открываешь ближайшую консервную банку или бросаешь в микроволновку то, что нашлось в холодильнике, так вот, это может быть романтично, вот и всё. 

– Значит ли это, что твое рагу можно назвать прелюдией? – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Потому что нужно нечто большее, прежде чем я раздвину ноги. 

Стив злобно взглянул на него.

– Я тебя умоляю. Я с тобой жил. И точно знаю, насколько хрупка твоя добродетель. 

Баки широко улыбнулся, потому что Стив не привирал насчет его юношеских загулов. Но потом его настигло ужасающее осознание.

– Постой, ты мне тут что, _романтические советы_ даешь?

– Нет, – возразил Стив, почти не притворяясь раздраженным. – Я просто говорю, что приложить усилия для того, чтобы накормить кого-то, – это мило. В качестве жеста.

– Ага, а не того, чего ты нахватался от Марджи Стюарт, или Марлен Дитрих, или кто там тебя суфле в постели кормил.

Официальные истории об увлечениях Стива времен выступлений и облигаций были приличными и туманными, но через пару дней после воссоединения с Коммандос Баки знал все подробности. Стиву так надоело, что Баки сватает ему девушек, что он был вынужден наконец что-то предпринять и проговориться, что их и так полно. Слово за слово Баки сумел вытянуть из него всё. Остальные Коммандос тоже были в курсе. Это стало совершенно очевидным, когда все заметили призывную улыбку Кэрол Лэндис, буквально кричащую: «Я бы прокатилась еще разок!» – которую та подарила Стиву, встретив его в Италии. (Стив по своему обыкновению почти прохлопал шанс, но, к счастью, вмешались Коммандос.) 

– Не могу согласиться, – ответил Стив с намеком на улыбку. – Это было тушеное мясо и не в постели. Но я остаюсь при своем мнении.

Закатив глаза, Баки спрыгнул с табурета и подошел к холодильнику за двумя бутылками пива, которые положил в морозильную камеру, чтобы охладились быстрее. Он открыл обе и поставил одну около разделочной доски.

– Так что мне, по-твоему, приготовить? – спросил Баки, снова взобравшись на табурет.

Даже если это не был романтический совет – а это был именно он, – Стив все равно лучше него разбирался в том, что делают нормальные люди.

– Жареного цыпленка, – ответил Стив так подозрительно быстро, будто думал об этом раньше. Может, не в связи с ним и Наташей, но с него станется. – Легко готовится, может красиво выглядеть и нравится Наташе. 

– Легко для тебя, – уточнил Баки.

Он не трогал в мясном отделе ничего, что не было заранее разделено на части, которые можно сложить в кастрюлю. Когда-то в мясных лавках мясо рубили, учитывая пожелания и размер кошелька покупателей, да еще объясняли, как его готовить. Теперь мясо продавали в пенополистироловых лотках под целлофаном со сроком годности и этикетками с кучей ошибок, которые ничего для него не значили. Стив дал ему термометр для мяса и написал шпаргалку с температурами, но для приготовления обеда (о котором он часто поздно вспоминал) все это было слишком сложно и научно, так что Баки придерживался метода: «Ткни в середину и посмотри, что получится». Стив просто _с ума сходил_ , даже если был далеко и ничего не видел. 

– Там все понятно даже для идиотов, – уверил Стив, и Баки расслышал в его голосе улыбку. – Даже таких, как ты. Их теперь продают с маленькой игрушкой, которая выскакивает, когда цыпленок готов.

Начиналась игра, поэтому разговор милосердно завершился. Или по крайней мере Баки так считал. Десять дней спустя по возвращении с задания на территории Украины он обнаружил электронное письмо от Стива с пошаговой инструкцией, как жарить цыпленка и запекать картошку к нему, вместе с фотографиями процесса. Очевидно, Стив сам зажарил цыпленка и нащелкал фото, чтобы показать Баки, как это делается. На первой фотографии красовался целый цыпленок из супермаркета все еще в упаковке с выделенными словами «для жаркого» в названии «Цыпленок для жаркого ‘Oven Stuffer’». 

– Это Старк дал тебе планшет с камерой? Я хочу знать, кого пристрелить, – напечатал Баки в ответ.

Стив прислал фото с миской фасоли и подписью: «Это тоже приготовь». 

До жарки цыпленка дело так и не дошло. Большую часть последующих трех месяцев Баки метался между Севастополем и Симферополем, Керчью и Краснодаром, время от времени останавливаясь в Констанце, потому что незаметно пробраться в Румынию было легче, чем в Киев. Он видел Наташу, которая работала над тем же заданием, но из Москвы, дважды: один раз она практически выкрала его из Констанцы и утащила на выходные в отель в Молдавии, а во второй раз это произошло, потому что аналитики ЩИТа перепутали прозвища и велели ему убить тот же объект, из которого Наташа вытаскивала данные, и Баки не убил ее лишь благодаря рефлексам. Когда недоразумение разрешилось – на сильно повышенных тонах – в кабинете Фьюри, они вернулись в квартиру, и вот тогда-то Баки осознал, что у Стива явно больше свободного времени, чем у него. 

К счастью, Наташа отправилась прямиком в душ, не успев увидеть на кухонной стойке инструкции, как размораживать цыпленка и как готовить составное масло.

– Прекрати использовать меня, чтобы ухлестывать за моей же девушкой, – написал он Стиву.

Тот ответил только на следующий день, потому что, как выяснилось, был в Боливии и занимался тем, что требовалось на этот раз. (Это ведь Боливия, там вечно всё не слава богу.)

Они воспользовались доставкой, потому что, кроме цыпленка в морозильной камере и картошки в холодильнике, никакой еды в квартире не оказалось, но Баки не стал выбрасывать инструкции. Он подумывал сказать Стиву, что все-таки выкинул их, но Стив или ему не поверит, или просто сделает всё заново. 

– Ты не умеешь взять и просто забить. Вот почему тебя постоянно колотили, – напомнил Баки, когда они со Стивом в следующий раз оказались в одно время в одном городе, а именно в Майами. – Эта черта не стала привлекательнее лишь потому, что тебя теперь сложнее стукнуть. 

Спустя месяц-другой Наташа сломала лодыжку, запястье и три ребра, будучи где-то в нейтральных водах, и, как и следовало ожидать, оказалась отвратительным пациентом. Баки привык к трудным пациентам – в том, чтобы обнаружить Стива на полу после попытки выбраться из постели и заняться делами, не было ничего необычного, – но от раздражения и боли Наташа сделалась злобной и жестокой, к тому же она по-прежнему была способна предпринять неплохую попытку его убить, надави он слишком сильно. Баки и не давил – не от страха: он бы сладил даже со здоровой Наташей, хотя, если бы напомнил ей об этом, сто процентов отправился бы спать в одиночестве. Просто Баки еще помнил, что был даже более трудным пациентом, хотя и другого рода, после возвращения, и Наташа умудрилась вернуть его в нормальное состояние, не прибегая к угрозам, наказаниям и не обостряя ситуацию. Кроме того, она вела себя ужасно не всё время, в основном она вела себя вполне сносно, и под давлением (а Стив точно знал, куда давить) Баки признал бы, что ему нравится о ней заботиться. Нравится, что он способен на это. Но, возможно, Баки начал с нетерпением ждать вечеров, когда Наташа забрасывала попытки сделать наконец «что-то, ну хоть что-то!», принимала обезболивающее, немного смягчалась, и они вместе могли поваляться на диване или в кровати с включенным фильмом. И при этом у нее ничего не болело и она не пыталась причинить боль ему. 

– Я тебе больше нравлюсь на лекарствах, – обвинила его Наташа как-то вечером, но, вопреки собственным словам, поудобнее устроилась в сгибе его локтя прежде, чем Баки успел ответить.

– Ты мне просто нравишься – и точка, – он поцеловал ее в лоб. – Но мне приятно, что ты доверяешь мне настолько, что позволяешь видеть чуть менее неуязвимой, чем обычно.

Ему пришлось напомнить себе об этом несколько раз в тот день, когда Наташа выяснила, что нет, нельзя снять гипс с запястья, ведь кости все еще срастаются. Она извинилась на следующий день – ей пришлось, потому что она наговорила таких вещей, после которых не могла сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Однако Баки не был уверен, что они вернулись к прежним отношениям, когда отбыл в Симферополь для участия во втором (третьем? четвертом?) раунде крымской драмы. Он отправлялся туда в качестве информированного наблюдателя, но то же самое ему сказали и в прошлый раз, а три недели спустя были вынуждены досылать оружие. В этот раз, по крайней мере, пришлось чаще использовать приближение камеры нежели прицел винтовки, и кровь, которую он пролил при помощи своих ножей, принадлежала исключительно самому невезучему в мире уличному грабителю. Но все равно Баки носился по округе, словно безголовый петух, потому что инструкции куратора иногда оказывались взаимоисключающими или куда проще выполняемыми в другом порядке. Именно это он и сказал после того, как ему в третий раз пришлось тайком проникнуть в российское консульство, которое теперь, когда две страны предъявили право на город, именовалось более важными терминами. Поначалу Баки получил нагоняй, так как не пытался быть вежливым, но на следующей встрече Чун стал подозрительно любезнее. Очевидно, кто-то напомнил ему, что его полевой агент – по-прежнему Зимний Солдат, каким бы тот ни казался ручным в данный момент. Как правило, Баки принципиально не пользовался жуткой тенью Зимнего Солдата в качестве невидимой угрозы, но, пожалуй, не имел ничего против того, чтобы время от времени о ней вспоминали другие. Правда, и на этот раз данное обстоятельство не помогло ему покинуть регион ни быстрее, ни без происшествий. 

Он ввалился в собственную квартиру поздним утром по местному времени и едва дополз до душа, прежде чем завалиться спать. Наташе он решил позвонить позже. Они обменялись несколькими сообщениями, но по ним сложно было судить о ее настроении, поэтому Баки понятия не имел, изменилось ли что-нибудь с прошлой встречи. И все же надо было дать знать, что он вернулся. Наташа уже избавилась от костылей и гипса, но еще не брала задания, а потому, наверное, оставалась в городе.

Когда Баки проснулся, за окном спальни было темно, а в квартире пахло жарящейся курицей. Он вздохнул и рассмеялся, потому что Стив иногда бывал таким чудаком и – по-своему – до сих пор изо всех сил пытался расплатиться за должок, которым считал заботу в юности. (На нем не было никакого долга. Они никогда не вели счет.) Натянув штаны, Баки отправился в кухню, чтобы отругать Стива за замашки наседки – и чертову курицу, – но столбом застыл в гостиной, потому что в кухне был не Стив. 

Нацепившая фартук Наташа, уперев руку в бедро и нахмурившись, пристально изучала листок бумаги на кухонной стойке. Баки мог бы поспорить, что на листке записаны данные Стивом инструкции. Но чтобы поспорить, пришлось бы выдать свое присутствие, а Баки хотел полюбоваться невиданным зрелищем еще секундочку, прежде чем Наташа снова спрячется в раковину и притворится, что делает всё это по какой-то исключительно практической причине. А причина таковой не была, потому что Наташа не готовила. Совсем. То есть она бы не стала голодать на задании, но предпочитала, чтобы даже зеленые салаты для нее смешивал кто-нибудь другой. Если Стив показывал свои чувства приготовлением домашней еды, то Наташа – выбором ресторана. Так что это… многое значило. 

– Зря ты позволила мне спать так долго, – заметил Баки, мудро оставив свои мысли при себе.

Пожалуй, он бы в любом случае ничего не сказал. Их жесты любви друг к другу – так же как акты войны против неприятеля – лучше работали в тишине.

– Я постараюсь, чтобы ты так вымотался, что захотел спать и потом, – легко отозвалась она и поморщилась. – Если, конечно, мы оба не загремим в неотложку с отравлением.

– Я в тебя верю, – Баки прошел через гостиную, а потом пересек кухню, чтобы выпить воды, и по пути чмокнул Наташу в макушку. – Кроме того, Стив иногда составляет исключительно подробные инструкции. Он мне фотки прислал.

Криво усмехнувшись, Наташа продемонстрировала изучаемые бумаги, которые оказались импровизированной брошюрой, скрепленной в уголке, с нарисованными вручную иллюстрациями к каждому шагу. Это впечатляло куда больше фоток.

Вместе они сделали все в соответствии с указаниями, шаг за шагом. Баки не рассмеялся, когда, слив воду из фасоли, обернулся и увидел, как Наташа аккуратно пристраивает картофелину на доске под тем же углом, как нарисовано на картинке. Он мог бы сказать, что достаточно просто разрезать ее на четыре части в любом положении, но промолчал, потому что дело было не в этом.

– Надо сфотографировать и отправить Стиву, – сказал Баки, когда они достали противень из духовки. – Эта операция по приготовлению цыпленка длилась дольше, чем любая из тех, которые он проводил с Коммандос во время войны. 

Мысль оказалась очень своевременной, потому что это были последние минуты, когда ужин выглядел презентабельно. Для людей, которые использовали ножи долго, профессионально, с высокой точностью и еще более высокими результатами, цыпленка они нарезали просто отвратительно. Тем не менее в итоге все получилось на удивление хорошо, лучше, чем Баки приготовил бы сам, хотя, конечно, с рестораном не сравнить. Он похвалил повара, как часто делал, когда они ели заказанную Наташей еду. Однако на этот раз она не дулась на него, потому что он не шутил, ведь сегодня Наташа в самом деле была поваром. Баки получил в ответ почти девичью улыбку и удивился, насколько легче стало на душе.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Марджи Стюарт – американская модель, ставшая официальной «Девушкой с плакатов дядюшки Сэма» во время Второй мировой войны. Ее изображение появилось более чем на дюжине патриотических плакатов, с которых было сделано в общей сложности 94 миллиона копий.  
> 2) Кэрол Лэндис – американская актриса, певица, танцовщица, модель и сценарист. Стала известной благодаря роли Лоаны в фильме «Миллион лет до нашей эры» (1940).


End file.
